characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Marie Furata
Maria Furata 'is a nineteen-year-old kunoichi; born a bastard child of the Ozawa clan head and inheriting their unique seal-based Kekkei Genkai. Growing up an orphan naturally gifted in the use of chakra; Marie was taken in by the merchant tribe known as the Furata and taught their unique armour forging process. At the age of six, during trade negotiations gone sour, Maria and her family were ambushed by the Ozawa clan in an attempt to stop their rivals from being provided with the munitions they needed to engage in a pointless, bitter war. Feeling a sense of powerlessness and a desire to revenge; Marie awakened the unique kekkei genkai of her clan; an intuitive aptitude for a specific type of fuinjutsu said to flow from the brain to the eyes. From that day, "Marie Furata" became dead to the world; and in her place, a ''Wraith ''roamed the world. Personality Backstory Abilities Fuinjutsu Sealweaver *'Queue Arrays: Through her exceptional talent with fuinjutsu Marie has completely bypassed the need for traditional handseals; originally 'coming up with this mechanism shortly after her hands were crippled and she activated her Kekkei Genkai. Instead, Marie simply flows chakra to her outfit which is transferred to a seal that casts a specific handseal for her; mimicking the chakra alignments most shinobi would utilize in order to cast a specific handseal or specific technique. As a result, Marie effectively demonstrates perfect chakra control; as through her fuinjutsu she is caapble of regulating the amount of chakra required to exactly the amount needed to cast a technique.' **'Due to the existence of her not needing to utilize handseals, Marie has created several "Queues" of techniques which she can switch at will. Effectively, Marie has grouped her known techniques according to categories which she can start casting successively by flowing chakra in a specific manner; effectively hotkeying special techniques or combinations of techniques to be utilized at a moment's notice.' *'Pools: Due to her lack of traditional ninjutsu training, Marie's chakra reserves are not quite vast; though they last for quite some time regardless due to her pseudo-chakra control. To get around this, Marie has demonstrated the ability to create unique types of seals she refers to as Pools; which store excessive reserves of chakra utilized by her body on days where she is not actively tapping into her reserves. As a result, when such chakra reserves are required, Marie can tap into it almost immediately. ' *'Transformation Arrays:' Due to her aptitude with seals, Marie has demonstrated the ability to create various seals that perform various operations or transformations on typical, raw chakra. As a result, despite being capable of converting her chakra into nature-transformation based chakra, Marie loses none of the chakra that would typically be lost in the chakra control process of converting normal chakra into a nature-transformation regardless of affinity. These also typically allow her to produce unique alterations on the way her and the chakra of others operates; effectively allowing her to utilize genjutsu-like techniques on others around her. *'Sealing Barriers: Typically utilized to increase the area of effect of another seal; can be modified to her choosing with any one of the seals she possesses to seemingly augment or weaken those targeted by the seal; or create unique effects altogether' Actual Techniques *'Fuinjutsu: Pool: ' Due to her lack of traditional ninjutsu training, Marie's chakra reserves are not quite vast; though they last for quite some time regardless due to her pseudo-chakra control. To get around this, Marie has demonstrated the ability to create unique types of seals she refers to as Pools; which store excessive reserves of chakra utilized by her body on days where she is not actively tapping into her reserves. As a result, when such chakra reserves are required, Marie can tap into it almost immediately. Typically speaking, pools can be utilized to empower any of her existing seals. *'Fuinjutsu: Brainstorm: '''Appearing almost as if a variation of a Body Flicker technique to most; Brainstorm is a unique fuinjutsu technique that allows her to dramatically accelerate the processing speed of her mind through the manipulation of the cerebral chakra flow in her chakra circulatory system, supercharging her body's ability to react, think and process information on such a general level that it greatly accelerates every aspect of her being. As a result, Marie gains frighteningly fast reaction speeds and due to the time frame she has to react to things a pseudo-hyper awareness of her environment, gaining the time to detect things her mind otherwise would move simply too slowly to react to and process before it occurs. *'Fuinjutsu: Jet: Discovering a problem with Brainstorm in that it was too limited, Marie has created a seal that when placed on her palms and the soles of her feet enables her to *'''Transformation Arrays: Due to her aptitude with se Fuinjutsu *'Weight Seal:' Weight Seal is a unique Array-type seal which stores the information of weight. *'Thermal Seal: '''Thermal Seal is a unique Array-type Seal which stores the information of heat and thermal energy. *'Perfect Transformation:' *'Binding:' *'Perimeter Detection:' *'Infection:' *'Undying Reincarnation:' Undying Reincarnation is a unique Array-type seal that stores Marie's bodily state in it's physical and operational prime; allowing her to effectively demonstrate natural regenerative capabibiles more akin to retrogression via time back to her physical prime rather than expenditure of actual physical energy to regenerate from physical harm. Due to utilizing seals, Marie has demonstrated the ability to safely utilize all of her chakra rather than the chakra that the Eight Gates system of the chakra circulatory path allows her to. As a result, Marie's regenerative healing prowess slowly taps off on the excessive chakra that her body would not have tapped into regardless; allowing her to heal from damage and injury inflicted onto her being at a pace others may believe to be a sign of Senju blood. *'Neural Network: Neural Network is a unique Relay-type Seal that enables Marie to seemingly bypass the traditional bodily mechanics of a nervous system and have her consciousness interface directly with her body; effectively allowing her to manipulate her body through sheer force of will with the seal taking the shape of incredibly intricate pentagram shaped seal. At the heart of the Command Seal, lies the power to control oneself, utterly, entirely. As a result, Mari also has the ability to place the seal on her very own being, from which it can be activated by her own chakra on her slightest whim. By putting herself under the effects of her own power; Kireina notices an incredible boost in physical capabiltiies and especially reflexes, her body no longer restrained by emotions such as fear or having to make a conscious decision to dodge an attack due to a simple mental command. While under the effects of her Command Seal Kireina is capable of focusing her attention elsewhere while her body evades attacks.The application of this technique has amazing potential, as since the user is manipulating oneself, it somewhat negates other abilities intended to manipulate them, including genjutsu, as the body is no longer combined with the inner self generated by the mere existence of spiritual energy but is controlled by it. *'Word Soul: '''Word Soul is a unique Seal array that contains multiple other seals connected in a large network that allows her to retrieve the effects of her various seals by speaking in an assigned cipher she connects to each one or distinct category of her seals. Through this mechanism, Mari has demonstrated an aptitude for utilizing techniques that appear to be almost magic; as any mental or vocal recollection of the word will activate the seal of her choosing. As a result, through this; Marie has demonstrated the ability to cast the illusion of instantly conjuring seals from thin air. **'Sealing Technique: Five Elements: Through the use of fuinjutsu; Marie has effectively demonstrated the ability to harness all five of the basic elemental natures. Considered an S-Rank Fuinjutsu technique; Marie has demonstrated the ability to utilize Transformation-type seals to perfectly convert her chakra into nature-transformation equivalents; as well as utilize shape transformation on the chakra stored in this seal to perform techniques. *'Mad World:' Mad World is a unique Sealing Barrier-type seal that allows her to seemingly create a sensory barrier *'Death's Veil:' *'Chakra Draining Seal:' *'Perimeter Seal:' *'Thought Seal:' *'Dark Cavalry: '''Dark Cavalry is a unique Curse and Sealing Barrier seal system that allows Mari to seemingly *'Sleeper Agent: ' *'Mad World: 'Mad World is a unique sealing barrier-type seal that allows her to create a sensory barrier around her eyes that emanate pulses omnidirectionally from her being that Ninjutsu *'Combination Technique: Ashes to Ashes: '''Utilizing her chakra from her Five Elements Seal, Marie has demonstrated the ability to combine her Earth and Fire-release chakra in such a manner that she can change the ground around into what she considers brimstone;